Marks Niece or so she thought
by AndreDipsyNene
Summary: Andrea gets ship off to Texas with her mom best friend Mark she realized both of them look alike. Andrea has to go through many difficult things with Mark, Even when DDP (Diamond Dallas Page) is stalking her and Sara. She faces the truth about Mark and her mother. Also her mother trying to pin her murder on Mark.
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own Any wwe,wwf characters or the show :)**

* * *

Texas the main place mom wanted to leave me at. I am supposed to be visiting her supposed best friend Mark. They knew each other since back in the day in high school.

Which I would never understand who wants to be friends with my mom, the only reason she sent me to Texas was because she said it was to fix my attitude and make me more proper. So for my whole summer break I am spending it in Texas with my mom possibly lame best friend Mark. Interesting isn't it. I wonder what she would say if I came back the same if I just acted so good here and came back actually with an attitude. The wheels of a brewing plan started turning.

You see I am the most reasonable person you could think off. I have a really bad temper and get frustrated really fast but I am actually and easy going person. My mother on the other hand thinks that I have a really bad case of an attitude and sent me off the first day of summer to her friend Mark. She said we would be traveling a lot with some important people since Mark job includes a lot of traveling. She booked a flight to Texas and I am spending two days there and then off from there.  
I was currently sitting next to the window on an airplane landing in Texas. I was in boots with some sweats and a long sleeve shirt with a sweat shirt over. All in black it was a cunning color on the skin if u don't match the color itself. I hated planes just being off the ground for a certain amount of time, crying babies and the ear popping ugh I hated it.

So I was pretty scared of was at least 8 p.m when we took off and it takes 3 to 2 hours to land in Texas from Florida. A head ache was all ready pounding inside. I hated that I had medical needs such as my breathing if I would run for a long time and I get really nasty headaches if I don't take my medication for it . My trip didn't get any better when there was turbulence since there was a storm approaching. Making my head ache worse, I really hope I don't take any other type of flying transportation when I travel with Mark.  
Landing was the worst part. The bouncing made my head just hurt so much more. Ouch. It was currently 10:50 p.m and my phone was dead. I have a nasty head ache and its freezing cold. I wish I could be in a warm bed under a ton of covers.

I was surly going to get sick. I took my hair down from a pony tail and it was now covering my jacket and my bangs were in my face my hair was Brown mixed with Auburn, it reached almost to my ass. I am mixed so I had caramel skin 5'5 in height 140 pounds only because I'm thick in the ass and boobs. I had light green eyes that changes color once in awhile or when I over frustrated. My mom said that I get my eyes from my dad which I only seen when I was younger. I walked out the terminal the baggage area there was hardly anyone on the plane it was like a minority of 30 to 35 people so it was not a lot. I grabbed my carry on and my 2 suit case rolling it to the sides.

Wait does a mini suit case that I called a carry on a suit case. Well I don't know. What I do know there was one guy who was getting crowded with a ton of people he was pretty tall 6'10 7ft. Who knows? But he was getting a lot of attention. He had auburn hair that was tied back with a bandanna he was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans and some heavy black boots. I could tell he was famous but not that famous. I kept walking past minding my business to the waiting area. Where I could buy some Advil and something to eat Their was a small grill area where there was hardly a soul in their only a couple of people who were chatting silently and possibly waiting for departure or waiting to be picked up. I sat at a table to the way back throwing my hair to the side and laying my head against the table. I was exhausted. Before I left my mom Told me all the happy things she can go without me and no worries. I was kind of mad but mostly sad because it was never a chance it was me and my mom I know me we don't get along but she never has the time for me When I picked up my head from the table tears were on their.. I wiped away any substance left and ordered a bacon burger and a pound of fries with a large sprite. Opening my medical bag taking two pills taking them dry, I was patiently waiting for this Mark person.

When my order arrived the man who was tackled by a bunch of people was walking around I could see who he actually was it was the undertaker he has the piercing green eyes and the many tattoos on his arms. I would get a lot of saying that I look just like his daughter because of my hair and eyes also my attitude. Though my father died when I was a kid so there was no way.

I was munching on my fries when I notice him walking at a fast pace holding a blonde chick hand that must be his wife Sara. I saw he was glancing over at me and then he looked down and smiled saying something to Sara and she walked off. If u wouldn't call the undertaker looking at you then down it was very disturbing. I shook off the feeling and I looked down continuing my meal when I was suddenly joined.

" Well you're hard to find. Andrea. Michelle. Zafrina. Hill. "I looked up dropping my French fries back on the plate looking up at the one Undertaker.

"Let me guess your Mark." I said crossing my arms. My face held no emotions but inside everything was going haywire. The Undertaker knew my whole name, my mom knew the Undertaker.

"That would be me, Let me guess you're Andrea." He said in his hard Texan Accent sliding a picture of me which was only a few week old it was a picture my mom took when I was watching a movie. I smiled taking the picture ripping it in half handing it back.

"That would be me." I said standing up grabbing my bags walking away. To the exit I already paid for my meal so it wasn't anything to stay for.

Sara and The Undertaker we're sitting in front of me, I felt like I was asleep on the table back at the airport due to the medication I took I couldn't really stay awake or feel my head ach but no I was sitting in a truck with the undertaker and Sara. It was a funny daze I was in.

"Alright Andrea here's some rules you're going to have to follow. While you're with Sara and I." I snapped out of my daze.

"No staying out after 10, no loud music, no running off, listen to both Sara and I, don't go into the Master bedroom, don't touch the master television in the living room, don't answer the door for no one, have your phone on at all times in case we have to call you your mother already gave me your number, also you do what your own laundry, call me mark at home and taker at work, dinner at 7, your medication will be in the kitchen at all time, and most importantly do not touch any of my motorcycles."

Well I'll just stay in my room and move on.  
I sat back looking out the window and saw that we were in the middle of nowhere if I were to run away then I would for sure take days to get to civilization. I could feel a sharp pain in my chest causing a small cough fit. That wasn't too serious to really worry.  
I look up in front of the car and saw Mark looking in the rear view mirror at me with concern. I looked away and looked at the road. Sleep was slowly creeping on me when a big bright 2 story Ranch came to view. There was a huge gate surrounding the house in front of the house was a large drive way. It was night time so it was cold but the moon on the grass was so soft and ready to be played in. Mark punched in the code to unlock the iron gates having them slide open and shut close. I could tell the ranch was made to have perfect silence and peace. There was a stables and a shed everything was so peaceful and the house on the outside had a beautiful garden were the weeds need to be picked. They had daisies and roses all types. It was beautiful.

The truck had stopped in front of the house door. I jumped down from the car feeling the cold whipping around me goose bumps formed I held onto the door since I was whipping sleep away.

"Are you coming?" The deep accent of Mark was heard causing me to jump.

"Shoot" I said under my breath. I closed the door while Mark open the door to the house and 3 huge saint benards came running towards me. They started sniffing me then cuddling to my legs and licking my hand when I went to pet them.

"Zeus, Pain, Passion Come here boys." was all he said before he walked me into the house. Pain and Passion looked at me as if saying sorry walking to the house with their tails between their legs. Though Zeus stayed by my side nudging my leg to walk inside, I smiled and pet his head walking inside.

The house was decorated in almost all wood except the walls the floors and kitchen cabinets were wood but they we're a dark navy blue. It was black now but you could see the blue. The kitchen was mostly stainless steel in black. The living room had a flat screen connected to the wall in the middle was a coffee table with remotes. There was other desk under the TV with gaming consoles. The couched was black and sat against the wall it was a Long coach with a love seat on the wall across. There was a book shelf with movies and books made out of shiny wood. Walking up stairs to the second floor there was a long stretched hall it was painted the same navy blue, through the hall. The middle of it had a white door on the side guessing it was my room. Mark walked in with me I saw my suit case already inside. Zeus lay in front of my bed, Mark looked at Zeus and me he was going to say something but he was interrupted with a crash and bang.

"Stay here." He pointed to the floor looking at Zeus, leaving the room in the rush.

I smiled sitting next to Zeus on the floor looking around I had a Queen size bed four post. With a wood dresser a full length mirror and a wooden book shelf. The room wasn't painted it was all white except for the sheets were a dark purple. There were two doors in my room and it was a small walk in and bathroom filled with all the girl stuff I would need. I walked over to the mirror and saw it was getting really dark under my eyes. Sleep was calling. I thought I returned to my seat next to Zeus and lay my head against the head board falling asleep.

I woke up when I was being picked up. looking up I saw it was Mark I was already to tired to do anything but I did say "Thanks" falling back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in bed under the covers my shoes were placed on the side of my bed. Zeus was at the foot of my bed snoring. I smiled getting up quietly I picked out an outfit for today. I quickly took a shower putting on a white long sleeve shirt and a pair of black sweat pants. I put my hair into a messy bun and wrapped a white bandanna around my head. I quietly unpacked my belongings and had my medical bag on my bed while I finish unpack. I plugged my phone in to charge, when I opened my bedroom door Zeus woke up jumping off the bed walking out with me. Going down stairs I walked to the kitchen putting my bag on the counter since Mark wanted it. Pain and Passion were waiting by the sliding door to the back yard and soon Zeus joined the party. I smiled opening the door so they could go use the bathroom. I looked outside and there was a big pool with cut clean grass a wall having water poor into the pool their stables where farther out and behind the stables were woods going back to knows how far. It was beautiful. I walked back inside and picked up the dog bowls cleaning it out putting clean water for the three. I grabbed their food bowl cleaning it out drying them off, now where's their food. I open some of the cabinets finding coffee, tea, some cooking ingredients, cups plates, silver wear, dinning wear, junk food, cleaning supplies, dog food. I poured 2 cups full of dog food for each dog. I washed my hands starting Coffee for Mark and Sara. I open the fridge pulling out eggs, bacon, biscuits and other things.

About an hour and a half later I had the dining room table filled with bacon, eggs, hash browns, biscuits, pancakes, waffles, omelets, strawberries, bagels etc. The dogs came in and sat by the door watching me or sleeping. I was getting done cleaning the dishes, when the door closes to the kitchen open showing a very tired Mark. He didn't have a shirt on only a pair of sweats his hair was frizzed out and he had red finger marks running over his chest and back.

"Morning." I said putting the last of the dishes away. I could tell he didn't realize I would be here when he said a silent shit. I laughed silently I turned to look at him seeing his eyes watching me intently. I stuck out my tongue, tilting my head to the side.

"I made breakfast this morning the coffee just getting done the dishes are clean, the dogs have been fed and taken out so I'm going outside. Bye." I walked out the back door with Zeus following.

The majority of my day was spent with the horses in the stables; Sara came out a few times going into the pool from their room. I stayed in the stables with 3 beautiful horses 2 adults and a kid. The female horse was pure white as snow she was kind and caring, while the other adult male was Black as charcoal. The kid horse who was reaching maturity was a light black with white strips. Zeus laid in the hay right next to me the kid horse laid next to me while the mother and farther laid in front of the stables door from anyone coming. It was late in the day when I left, around dusk I most likely missed lunch. Zeus and I walked back into the house, there was not a sound around I shrug my shoulders and went upstairs to take a shower and bed. I fed the dogs returning to my room stripping off my clothing. I took a hot shower shampooing my hair, I was already falling asleep. So I took the opportunity to change into a long sleeve black shirt and long pants, lying on the bed I was already asleep.

This Chapter was just a chapter of silence I wasn't feeling it in the chapter the other chapters would be better.


End file.
